Humans today live in a complex and rapidly changing environment. Frequently, they utilize and carry or otherwise transport with them one or more personal electronic devices (PEDs) that demand their attention and further increase the complexity of their environment. Personal digital assistants (PDA's), global positioning system (GPS) navigators, portable computers, calculators, digital cameras, hearing aids, radios, tape, CD, DVD, and/or MP3 players, video games, and wireless (e.g., cellular) telephones are good examples of PEDs.
The inventor has discovered that the functionality of such PEDs can be expanded to provide very beneficial sensory enhancement to the user with respect to the environment in which the PED is situated, as will be described in detail hereinafter.